


I Once Guarded My Heart

by Prawnie_S



Series: You Promised Me Forever [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, Little bit angsty, Little bit cute, Little bit fluffy, Rumple tells a story, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnie_S/pseuds/Prawnie_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation from 'You Promised Me Forever.'</p><p>Rumple explains why he needs his powers the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Guarded My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I think I ended my last fic a bit unfinished, so I wanted to add this to it.
> 
> I might continue this in parts - I forgot how much I like writing!
> 
>  
> 
> *I don't own ouat.

Belle awoke with a long stretch, feeling incredibly worn out but wonderfully loved. A blush rose on her face when she realised she was completely bare, last nights _activities_ coming to mind.

She grinned and rolled over, arm out to find her _lover_ , but couldn't feel anyone next to her. She sat up, holding the duvet to her breast, blinking into the room. She took in her surroundings, Rumpelstiltskin's room warmer and larger than she imagined it would be.

Dark mahogany furniture took up most spaces in his chambers. She found herself lying on a beautifully carved four poster bed, among soft crimson sheets that matched the colour of the drapes and curtains. A large wardrobe took up one side of the room, along with a full bookcase and a wooden door that she assumed led to the hall. On the other side was a fireplace with an over-stuffed loveseat and rug. At the foot of the bed there was an ancient looking wooden chest. The walls had been left bare, showing the light grey stone of the castle.

The bed looked onto a balcony from iron double doors, Belle gasped at the beautiful sight. She could see (from where she was sitting), the forest of his lands and the most beautiful sunrise she had seen. Red meeting blue, exploding across the sky, the last stars of the night fading.

‘My love…’ she heard from the other side of the room. Her Rumpelstiltskin stood there looking slightly dishevelled, hair mussed from sleep ( _and other things_ , she couldn't help but think). He grinned boyishly ‘I didn't think you'd be up. I made us breakfast in bed.’

She finally noticed the food laden tray in his hands. He crossed the room and sat on the bed, racking his eyes over her form. She giggled and playfully slapped his arm. ‘Behave you.’

‘Me? Behave?’ He leant in to kiss her nose before whispering in her ear ‘Never!’

She couldn't help but laugh. He was so open with her, playful and mischievous but not like the imp persona he usually wears. Belle threw her arms around him, dropping the duvet, and melted into his familiar touch.

His arms wrapped around her instantly, burying his face into her hair. He wickedly ran his spinner's hands down her back, to her bare bottom, giving it a _cheeky_ squeeze.

‘Rumple!’ She laughed, pulling back and raising the covers once more. Awkwardly, she leant over the side of the bed (still trying to cover herself) to find his discarded shirt. Grabbing it, she pulled it on and did the buttons up. Giggling again, she said, ‘Perhaps this will protect me from wandering hands.’

He could only stare at her. The sight of his True Love in his clothes did things to him that he didn't quite understand. He felt protective and possessive all at once. He shook his head and wolfishly grinned. ‘It won't but you should keep that shirt, my dearest. It suits you very well.’

She shivered at the low tone rumbling from him. She blushed to her hairline and tried to distract herself from the indecent thoughts running through her mind. ‘W-what… um, what did you bring us?’

Laughing, he picked up the tray again and settled it between them. There were colourful fruits and crusty bread, different types of meat and cheeses, a big pot of breakfast tea and a jug of fresh milk.

Her stomach grumbled loudly at the mouthwatering sight before her. Embarrassed, she said. ‘I didn't realise I was quite this hungry, Rumple.’

He frowned, thinking of when they ate last. He dragged a hand down his face, dejected, when he remember the last time they did. He dropped his head with a long sigh. ‘I'm sorry, Belle… that's my fault. We, um, only had breakfast yesterday before I - before I was a complete and utter arsehole. I'm so sorry…’

It broke her heart to see him so torn. She ran her finger along his bare collarbone and up his neck, before cupping his cheek in her hand. ‘I think all is forgiven, don't you?’ She giggled when he gulped. Adding innocently ‘But you were an arse.’

‘Eat your food, wench!’ He grumbled playfully, feeling a smile stretch across his lips.

While she ate, he poured her a cup of tea ( _no sugar and a ridiculous amount of milk_ ). They talked and laughed like before but a different sort of air had surrounded them. Clearly the intimacy of the previous night had changed them for the better, and when she looked down at her left hand - she couldn't help stopping mid mouthful to gaze at the ring.

He grinned at her, equally amazed the change from last night had brought. _She said yes!_ He took her pale soft hand in his own mottled rough one. He bent down to place a kiss on her delicate little ring finger. She smiled widely.

They finished breaking their fast and laid back on the bed after he banished the tray to the kitchens. They were a tangle of limbs and sheets as they cuddled together. Her head was on his shoulder, her face snuggled into the crook of his neck. His hands were on her slim waist, resisting the urge to pull his large shirt over her rounded _bare_ derrière (the mischievous imp was content with running them up and down her back).

‘I love you…’ he sighed into her hair. He knew there was a bit of an elephant in the room but was reluctant to bring up the subject. Whilst the Queen had played them both ( _him_ more so - she knew about his bloody temper and how to shape it), it brought up some several problems in their new relationship.

‘I love you too.’ Rumpelstiltskin was brought out from his musings by a happy ( _was she purring?_ ) Belle. She raised her head to catch his eyes, she must have seen something that worried her because she asked, ‘What's wrong?’

‘I…’ he tried to find the right words. ‘I want to tell you about my son but… but it's a bit difficult for me.’

Her eyes were soft when she looked at him. She sat up, out of his arms and settled herself against the headboard. He looked at her questioningly but she simply nudged him along to lay his head on her lap.

She carded her fingers through his wild mane. ‘As much as I'd like to know everything about you,’ she began softly. ‘I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to tell me.’

‘But I _need_ you to know.’ He placed a hand on her thigh and picked at the hem of his (now stolen) shirt. ‘Though, you may not love me when I'm finished with my story.’

‘I highly doubt that, my love.’ She pressed a hand to his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before returning to his curly hair. ‘Mayhap you let me decide?’

He opened and shut his mouth several times as if trying to start a sentence. _She should know everything._

‘My father was a wastrel and an incompetent father. He left me when I was young with my two spinster aunts who taught me to how to spin wool.’ He took a composing breath before continuing. ‘I swore to myself that I would never leave my children, that they _would_ grow up with a father.

‘I met and married a woman called Milah in my early thirties, it wasn't a love-match but we were happy. About a year into marriage ogres attacked and I was called to arms.’ He shook his head against her leg, despite not playing a big role in the fight he had still seen so much blood. ‘I was ordered to watch over a seer… she said my wife was with child and would grow up without a father if I went to battle.

‘Belle… I crippled myself to be with my son. I walked home from war to be with him. My Bae.’ he took a deep fortifying breath. ‘I was branded a coward. People stopped buying my woolen wares, my wife couldn't bare to be in the same room as me, we were beyond poor and it was hard to provide for my beautiful boy.’

Belle's hands stopped moving in his hair to run down his back. She rubbed soothing circles and he felt he could continue. ‘but I had my son. He was perfect, my love. A born leader and ridiculously mischievous.’ He felt that he could laugh at the memory. ‘Nothing seemed to ever faze him. Until… until my wife left.’

Belle's eyes started to water but she blinked them away. A whisper of _‘oh, Rumple’_ left her lips.

‘One night we found her in a tavern, getting drunk with pirates, using the last of our food money. I tried to get her to come home but she wouldn't, not even for our son. He was standing right there!’ He sighed deeply before continuing. ‘I was - I was glad when she left, in the end. She wasn't really motherly.

‘Baelfire was hurt beyond repair but we made do, we _had_ to. We were happy me and my boy. He made me not care that I was a cripple and a coward.

‘We were fine until he was nearly fourteen. A month before his birthday, the age restriction for the army was lowered and, at the time, it was mandatory service. The ogres had grown so strong and large in numbers that they started ordering children to fight.’ he heard Belle suck in a gasp, he rubbed her leg and buried his face further into her lap. ‘We ran. I would _not_ let him go to war. We met a pauper on the road. I gave him a coin for his help and asked for directions. We didn't get far. He had sent us to the duke's men and they returned us home, I was beaten and Bae was taken early.

‘I was visited that night by the beggar. He laughed in my face and showed himself to be the Dark One. I blamed him and cussed at him, not caring who he was. He threatened me with a dagger. I somehow managed to get it from his grip. In my anger and the heat of the moment… I-I stabbed him.’ She gasped. ‘He had grown weary with life and wanted death, Belle. He found the most desperate of souls and manipulated. The blade was cursed. It took his powers and gave them to me… the Dark One's dagger.

‘I managed to stop the second great ogre war in half a day. I turned the duke and his men to toads. But best of all? I got my son back and was _finally_ able to provide for him.

‘I took what I wanted. Made deals for trinkets and toys and gold and blood. I helped myself to whatever I could, not caring who I hurt.’ He sat up then and turned his back to her. He jumped when he felt arms around his waist, but he couldn't turn to face her. His voice was low and full of self hatred. ‘I hurt my son, Belle. Never physically but I scared him. I wasn't his Papa anymore…

‘He made me promise that if he could find a way to a world without magic, I would go with him. He argued that there was no danger anymore, so I agreed. He was my world still.

‘He found a way. He wished on the blue star and Reul Ghorm answered. She gave him a magic bean: a portal to other worlds.’ He dropped his head in his hands and let out one long, frustrated breath before raising it up again. ‘The deal we made Belle… I didn't keep it. When he showed me the bean and opened the portal, I couldn't do it. I couldn't _not_ be able to protect him. I grabbed his hand before he could disappear completely. I told him that I needed the power to help him, to keep him safe. He screamed, screamed _so loud_ to let go or jump too. He said I was a coward… and he… and he let go.

He turned to face Belle at this point. He cupped her cheeks. They looked into each other's eyes, both pairs glistening with unshed tears. ‘When I said my powers mean more to me than you, it's _not_ because I don't love you. Far _fucking_ from it. I need the blasted magic to find my son and get back to him.’

Tears spilled from her shining blue eyes and they fell to his hands. He took in a deep breath, knowing that she would leave and never come back.

‘Oh, my dear sweet man. I'm so so sorry.’ She pulled him to her and held him tight. He was beyond confused. _Isn't this the part where she runs away?_ He had to pull back to look at her.

‘Whatever are you apologising for?’ He asked, pushing the hair from her face.

‘I could have taken your magic!’ She cried out. She moved to clutch desperately at his shoulders. ‘Then the chances of y-you finding your son, you would've had none!’

He pulled the sobbing woman into his arms. He was so surprised and still confused that he didn't know how to react, except to wrap his arms around her and press kisses to the crown of her head. He made an attempt at comforting her with words. ‘You didn't know, my dear. You tried to make an old monster a man with your selflessness and love. I once guarded my heart from you, but believe me when I say it's yours to hold.’

She sobbed loudly and clutched him tighter. He froze. He panicked. He buggered up again. Instead of comforting her, he made things worse.

‘N-never again, Rumpelstiltskin.’ She hiccuped once she got her crying under control. She fisted her hands into his shirt and buried her head into his neck. He could feel the wetness from her tears on her cheeks seeping into his skin.

‘What do you mean, dearest?’ He asked, unsure of the answer.

‘Never again will you keep something from me.’ Belle raised her head to look at him, pulling back to cup his face in her hands. Even though her beautiful face was streaked with tears, she was still stunning. ‘Now that you're mine, I don't want any secrets or half truths.’

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. She was so perfect that it stunned him. This woman, this tiny fiery woman, wasn't ashamed of him or thought him a monster. He was her's through and through.

‘Let's make a deal..’ She shot him a befuddled expression and went to speak. He silenced her with a quick finger to the lips, a kiss on the cheek before resting his forehead against her's. He looked deep into her eyes, trying hard to convey how thankful he was to her. ‘I will _never_ keep anything from you ever again or make you question my feelings for you or be an insufferable arse, so long as you make those delicious peach tarts whenever I ask.’

She tried to stifle her laughter behind her tiny hand. _Ridiculous wonderful man!_ She hugged him tight and giggled into his ear. ‘I think I may have gotten the better end of the deal.’

‘I don't think so, my dear,’ he returned her embrace. ‘I do love your peach tarts…’

She pulled back and smiled widely. ‘Then the deal is struck.’

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm really not happy with the ending!
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed this x


End file.
